As technological advances continue to grow, Internet of Things (IoT) devices are being targeted for many uses. These devices have wide-ranging operating capability and can perform differently based on consumer demand and/or the current state of the devices. For example, the operating capability and/or consumer demand can vary depending on whether the device is stationary or mobile, attended or unattended, regularly accessible or inaccessible and/or the frequency of use of the device.
Automobile telematics control unit (TCU) devices are IoT devices that typically have a unique combination of one or more of the above states concurrently or within the course of a single day since automobiles can be stationary, mobile, attended or unattended, and the level of use can vary significantly. As such, at a first time, the TCU device may operate in a state having sustained high power levels and high throughput and, at a second time, may operate at reduced power levels. Accordingly, facilitating power conservation for devices based on likelihood of power usage level is desired.